


Going to Town on It

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: While on break during a blade mission, Keith visits a bazaar and buys a rather interesting toy...





	Going to Town on It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing short smutty fics at my nsfw blog - deecherrydicks.tumblr, and this anon had this to say about this one -
> 
> "Hi! do you think that you would post any of the short au fics you've been writing on ao3? especially the klance one where Keith buys a sex toy because h o l y s h i t,,,"
> 
> so yeah sure, this one is for you anon, I'm polishing this one up and posting it now. The others will be posted eventually... I plan on finishing up my queue and then post them as a compilation. This one is separate because it was my own self indulgence :d

One of the good things that came from traveling with the blades, was Keith often had times where he could explore on his own after a mission - as long as he wasn’t terribly injured of course.

Now was one of those times.

He strolled through a bazaar, face cloaked by his marmora mask, the peddlers left and right trying to sell goods of all kinds - particularly food, spices, or weapons, but a few of them had other things, knick knacks and trinkets - stuff no one probably had no use for.

Keith wasn’t very interested in most of the shops, but he eventually spotted one that made him raise an eyebrow. The booth was off to the side - velvet drapes hung around it, obscuring most of its products from view, but a distinct smell was coming from the booth. Keith lifted one of the drapes as he walked in; his nose had been right. He scoped out the various alien sex toys on full display on the table. Various one more imposing than the last. Still... he wondered if there was anything he could try here.

A movement from the corner made Keith look over to see the shopkeeper. They shifted, perking up - Keith had to wonder if she even saw him for she had no eyes, but plump lips - painted deep red and her bosom… Keith flushed at the sight, her naked chest in full view.

“I may not have eyes darling, but I know you’re staring.”

“Sorry.”

Her lips quirked into a smirk and she shrugged. “I’d ask what brought you here, but well…” she giggled. “I think it’s obvious.”

Keith cleared his throat. “I’m interested in the… ahh, penetration toys?”

“How many orifices do you have? I go all the way up to 30 for a single.”

“Just … just one.”

“Any particular shape? Size? Do you need one with knots? Barbs? Seeds?”

“Uhh…”

The shopkeeper huffed, rubbing at her lip with her three painted nails before she perked up.

“I think I know just the thing for you.”

The shopkeeper turned, grabbed an item and then lifted it. “This is our best seller. Whatever you desire, it will take its shape.”

That got Keith’s interest. How long had he wanted to feel a real human dick? The alien toys he had were okay at best, but there was always something off. Curved wrong, tapered head too alien… but with this, maybe he’d finally get to have a normal toy.

“How much?”

Keith paid for the toy, mourning the loss of his GAC, but this purchase was worth it. Or at least it better be.

—

When Keith returned to the castle, it was dark and quiet - everyone already asleep. It was good timing, but Keith couldn’t help but feel a smidge of regret. He didn’t get to be with the others like he used to very often and returning late with everyone already asleep was a stark reminder of how gears had shifted. He was becoming less and less a part of Team Voltron and more just another blade... he sucked in a breath, shaking his head. Now wasn’t the time for that, now was the time for a little exploration and hopefully fun.

He quickly entered his room, the door sliding shut behind him. He opened the package - eyeing the cylinder. It had four different buttons. Keith pulled the instructions out.

“Hold the first middle button down and imagine what you want, after that release your hold and turn the power on and enjoy. Second middle button is vibration and last button is for pulse.”

Simple enough. He pressed the second button, closing his eyes - picturing what he wanted. He missed his old toys from the Garrison - stashed away in a hole he’d found in his room. He wondered if they had ever found those… but god, he missed one in particular - thick and long, curved just right… He felt a throb in his groin and he released the button, pressing the power button.

A flash of light emitted from the vibrator and then a dick materialized.

Keith wasn’t sure if he should be impressed with the technology or his imagination because that dick looked real, but it did remind him a lot of his old toy too - so he considered it a win/win regardless. He rifled through his knapsack, pulling out his other purchase - lubricant. From there, it was a scramble to get his marmora uniform off. He cursed at the tight clothing, finally getting it off and throwing himself down on his bed naked.

He sighed as he stretched out, getting comfortable as he reached between his legs, rubbing at his cock with one hand and reaching down and under his thigh to gently rub at his hole. His toes curled at the slightest touch - fuck, he needed this. Between all the missions and everything else, he needed a night to himself - a night to let loose and just feel himself.

He glanced at the vibrator, his body sizzling with just the thought of using it. Shit, it was pretty big - bigger than his other toys… would he be able to get it to fit? He was out of practice after all, not really using any of the alien toys he'd bought. His hole twitched against his fingers and Keith clenched his jaw. He needed to loosen himself up first.

His eyes slid shut as his lubed fingers penetrated him and his imagination took hold. Instead of his fingers, they belonged to someone else. He shivered at the idea of some other man pumping his digits in and out of him - in and out. Keith’s hips pushed back against those fingers, delighting in the sensations that coursed through him. Fuck, he was so hard and his hole so sensitive - fuck, he needed this.

Growing impatient, yet confident he could handle it, he got on his knees, grabbing the toy. He eyed it at first before he curiously brought it to his mouth, licking it gently. Oh wow, it didn’t taste like a toy… it tasted musky and clean, as if it were a real dick.

No wonder this was a best seller.

He wrapped his lips around the toy, suckling a couple of times before pulling it out and adding more lubricant on it, twisting his wrist as he pumped it.

“Okay… let’s do this.”

He shuffled, bending slightly as he pressed the head of the cock to his entrance. He felt his hole twitch and the head of that cock slowly entered. Keith sucked in a sharp breath at the stretch. Holy fuck, this toy was big - it burned, but it also felt really fucking good. Keith released his breath and pushed in some more, ass clenching around the toy.

“Ohh…”

Keith began a steady rhythm of pumping the toy in and out, grinding on certain parts that felt good to him. It wasn’t until he pressed the vibration button that he fell forward, back arching and ass lifting as the toy massaged his prostate just right - making him shoot a thick amount of cum.

He pulled the toy out, feeling boneless.

He looked at the toy, the dick still there - wet from lubricant. He hadn’t even used it very long, too wound up to really work it, but damn - this may just be his new favorite toy.

—

“You’re really chipper.”

It was a rare day that Keith was actually with the others - no blade missions right now, and he was enjoying the food goo - which was sad, he supposed. but who cares? He'd been getting off practically every night now for a couple of weeks straight. The vibrator he purchased had been a god send and he couldn't be happier with it, hell even just thinking about that hot dick was making him smile and twitch in his seat. He cleared his throat and was about to answer Hunk, when Lance stormed in, his cheeks on fire.

He grumbled a good morning and grabbed his breakfast, slamming down in the chair beside Keith. Keith frowned and looked at Lance, what was his problem?

“Oh look, it’s the laundry king.” said Pidge, smirking.

“Shut up, Pidge!”

“Hey, it’s normal,” defended Matt, who gave Lance a mischievous smile. “I used to have to wash my sheets every night.”

Lance’s face was damn near scarlet as he pointed his utensil at Matt and Pidge. “You know what! You two don’t understand, something freaky is going on with me and it’s not funny.”

Both Matt and Pidge bit the inside of their cheeks while Hunk gave Lance a reassuring smile. Keith, on the otherhand, was lost.

“What’s going on?”

“None of your business.” snapped Lance, making Keith frown at him.

“Lance has been having nocturnal emissions, that’s all.”

“Nocturnal Emi-?”

“Wet dreams” clarified Hunk, making Lance let out a rather shrill sound.

“Oh, well… those are normal?”

Lance rubbed hand over his face. “It’s embarrassing! It’s like I’m a pre-teen all over again… but worse, I swear to god my room is haunted.”

“Haunted?”

“Look, this is too embarrassing to talk about again.”

“Lance thinks a ghost is jerking him off.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked at Lance - who scowled at him.

“See! You think I’m crazy too, but holy hell, it’s freaky. It’s felt like someone has been sucking me off and then going to town on my dick - and even weirder - it feels like my dick is vibrating!”

Keith’s brows furrowed. When did this all start?

He hadn’t realized he said that outloud until Lance answered. “A couple of weeks ago.”

A couple of weeks ago… it was the same time Keith had visited that bazaar and bought that vibrator. The shopkeeper had said the vibrator would take form of what the owner desired… was it possible that it was mimicking not only the form of what Keith wanted - but taking on the actual presence?

Had he been fucking himself with Lance’s dick this whole time?

No, that couldn’t be it - if he was, then surely the dick would have came - especially if Lance has been indeed having wet dreams. He’s obviously coming and the toy is not… so it wasn’t like some weird magic was teleporting Lance’s dick to Keith, no it was more like the vibrator was somehow transmitting whatever Keith did to the replica to the recipient.

“You okay?”

Keith’s eyes snapped to Shiro, who was looking at him worriedly now - Keith was aware of how hot he was, slamming his hands on the table.

“I’m going to go train.”

He ignored the way Lance said he’d get a stomach ache because now? Now, Keith had to burn off the humiliation he felt and think.

His work out lasted longer than he thought, and he didn’t get nearly anywhere in his thought process. He scrubbed at the back of his neck with his towel, wiping away sweat as he walked into the showers - where he saw Lance just exiting a stall. His eyes immediately went down to Lance’s crotch - He knew Lance probably saw him staring, but he didn’t care at this point - the only way he’d know if all of this was some weird thing or not was to see Lance’s dick.

And holy shit, it looked exactly like what the toy conjured up.

He’d been fucking himself with a replica of Lance’s dick.

He’d been fucking himself with Lance’s dick and really, really enjoying it.

His eyes snapped up, meeting Lance’s eyes - who didn’t actually look angry or appalled that he had been caught staring. Instead of instigating anything, Keith brushed past him.

“Hope you didn’t hog the hot water.”

He heard Lance scoff, but once he was in the shower, he stood under the spray longer than necessary.

What was he going to do now that he knew he had been, in a weird way, having sex with Lance? The mature thing to do would be to get rid of the toy. But Keith found himself reluctant to do so, as it wasn’t every day he found an intergalatic sex shop and he had spent a lot for it. So instead, he’d try to imagine something else - picture someone else’s dick.

He could get it to work.

Probably.

—

“Okay, look, you can’t form Lance’s dick - okay? No matter how much it feels good, you can’t.”

Why was he talking to the vibrator as if it was sentient? But Keith couldn’t help it, not only was he nervous as hell, but he was fucking horny too. He had resisted using the toy for a little while, but he had to test it and now was as good as time as ever. He pressed the button, closing his eyes and picturing a dick he’d seen back when he was just a Garrison cadet, browsing the internet and finding dick pics of all sorts of guys. He focused on a prominent memory - a cute camboy, hot dick…

“Okay…”

Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking at the vibrator in his hand - the dick had materialized and it was still Lance’s dick.

Fuck!

Keith groaned as he glared at the vibrator.

“Why do you hate me?”

His glare wavered as amusement filled him - because not only asking a vibrator why it hated him was nonsense, it was also humorous with the fact that this was Lance’s dick. Lance acted like Keith bothered him - even though Keith was certain they were friends now, sort of... sure they still annoyed each other at times, but still… Lance’s animosity had always been a curiosity to him.

Feeling horny, he raised the proverbial white flag. He brought the vibrator to his lips, hot breath ghosting over it.

“I’ll make you not hate me.”

His lips curled over the tip, tongue caressing it as he slowly took it further into his mouth, enjoying the way it filled his mouth. Fuck, Lance’s dick was the best. He could suck him off all day.

That thought stirred something inside of Keith.

What would it be like to actually suck Lance off? It would probably taste similar - but wetter and of course there would be a body attached to it.

He moaned around the dick, placing sloppy kisses on it, rubbing it against his mouth.

He stopped when he heard stomping feet and cursing and then his door was opening. He felt froze as Lance stood in the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Keith with a vibrator against his mouth.

“Whoa- wrong room, oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

Keith looked at the bulge in Lance’s pants - obvious that he was affected by all this. A devious thought ran through Keith and he licked the head of the vibrator - watching Lance jerk. Holy shit, it was really doing that.

Lance frowned and Keith wondered if he was catching on.

“Wait, where did you get that? I know none of us were able to grab things before we blasted off into space, so how in the hell did a vibrator get on the castle?”

“I bought it,” said Keith - his voice coming out raspier than he intended to, he licked at the dick, watching as Lance shuddered. “While on a blade mission.”

“What kind of missions do you guys going on? Aahh…”

Oh, that sounded good. Lance looked the vibrator now - squinting actually.

“What a second, give me that!”

Keith tossed the vibrator to him, watching Lance catch it gracelessly. The other eyed it, his mouth going slack.

“There is a mole, right here…”

“Really?”

Lance scowled at him, pointing the dick at Keith. “You! It’s been you the whole time!”

Keith bit his lower lip, his cock still hard and lower belly clenching. Fuck, could Lance just… go with the flow right now? “I wasn’t entirely sure that’s what was going on.”

“You’ve been… you’ve….!”

Keith cocked his head, unsure where Lance was trying to go with this.

“If you wanted me that badly, you just had to say so?”

The words had came out in a joking manner - light and shaky. But Keith took it and ran with it.

He pushed himself off the bed, approaching Lance, taking the vibrator from him and powering it off. “Oh really?”

Lance’s eyes were so wide right now, it made Keith want to laugh. He took hold of Lance’s wrists and dragged him to the bed.

“Show me what you got.”

“Wha… right now?”

“Uh, yeah - I’m horny,” Keith's eyes flickered down to the ten in Lance's pants. "and so are you."

“I know! But uh, you sure?”

“Lance, I’ve been fucking myself on "your cock" for weeks now-”

“Christ!”

“-I think I’m ready.”

Lance licked his lips and Keith growled, impatience lighting his veins. He tugged at Lance’s clothes, revealing his skin bit by bit until finally, Keith looked down at Lance’s cock. He sucked in a breath as he reached down, stroking it. The feel of it wasn’t much different yet entirely different. Lance’s cock was hot and heavy, the pulse that Keith could feel through the skin was tantalizing.

Lance swallowed. “I don’t think I can handle too much foreplay.”

Keith looked up at him, eyes hooded slightly by his lashes. “I already performed some of it.”

Lance shivered and cursed, watching as Keith took off his pants and boxers, spreading himself out, grabbing hold of the back of his thighs as he lifted up slightly, exposing his reddened pucker - holy shit, Keith really had been going to town on his cock… er, fake cock, the vibrator - whatever.

Lance tried to fight the blush forming on his face, steeling himself. “Your hole is so hot looking.”

“Yeah? You going to do something with it?”

Lance sucked in a breath and so did Keith when the other rubbed at his hole. He felt it twitch and fuck, he needed Lance inside of him. He tossed him the lubricant.

For once, Lance didn’t quip, he fumbled with it and pumped out a copious amount, slicking up his dick before positioned it at Keith’s hole. He swallowed as he entered slowly - eyes sliding shut.

“Hoooly shit… this is the exact feeling… this is what I’ve been feeling, holy shit!”

Keith shivered, moaning as Lance’s dick drilled into him - the length and girth he was used to by now, but everything else? Not the heavy feel of Lance pressing against and into him, not the hot pulse he felt at where they were joined. It was all so much more. So much more.

“Oh fuck… Keith, you feel so fucking good. So hot.”

Lance was thrusting now, pushing deep into Keith, making the other gasp in pleasure. Lance’s hips bounced, pumping hard and harder still, rocking his cock deep inside of Keith, who wrapped his legs around Lance’s middle, shuddering at the closeness of this.

This… this is what he really wanted, what he really needed and it was something no toy could ever replicate. The feeling of another body, close to his. He shuddered as his cock twitched and his hips jerked.

“Ohh! Oh fuck, Lance! Right there!”

Lance panted against his ear, his lips forming a smirk. “Is that what you said to that fake cock?”

Keith didn’t answer - he was too focused on chasing that pleasure, the promise of orgasm close. He moaned, rocking hard against Lance whose smirk vanished as he focused on his thrusts - becoming more precise - tunneling into Keith and then he growled, a flood of hot cum pouring into Keith, who gasped loudly - heels digging into Lance’s buttocks as he came too, a thin spurt and then another, body shuddering as he came.

“F,fuck…”

“Mmm…hm.”

Keith sagged, body sinking against the mattress. He blinked as he looked at the ceiling - the tension in his body gone. He sighed.

“I am sorry for putting you through all of that Lance.”

“…”

“I understand if you, you know…hate me again or whatever.”

“Don’hateyou.”

Keith raised a brow as a snore followed that, twisting his neck to notice that Lance had fallen asleep. He groaned, rolling his eyes and slipping out from underneath the other, hearing Lance grumble something - eyes sliding open only for the briefest of moments before a cat-like smile formed on his face and eyes slid shut once more.

Keith picked up the discarded vibrator, thinking he should probably through it away now that he had the real thing, but he paused, smirking as he put it back in his knapsack.

He’d keep it for when he was traveling with the blades.

Or maybe, just for a rainy day.


End file.
